<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leaving it Behind by sunandmoongobrrr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525838">Leaving it Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr'>sunandmoongobrrr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mild Smut, Parody, Smut, Vaginal Sex, i call this "bad zutara fic written by an author who is clearly in love with mai", purposefully bad, this is a joke please dont flame me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandmoongobrrr/pseuds/sunandmoongobrrr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At a soiree, Katara and Zuko get too drunk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leaving it Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please dont flame me i promise this is a joke</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara woke up, sweating. “What was that dream?” she thought. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts. But she could still see him. His rock hard abs. His soft black hair. His piercing golden eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She made her way to the dining hall, where all her friends sat. There was Sokka, her brother. His mouth was already laughing, and Suki had her face contorted in a cringe. Then there was Mai. She was sighing, already fed up with the other people. She stirred her long nail in the clear water of her glass. Katara left her gaze on the beautiful girl with her jet-black hair, before moving onto the boy next to her and his lemur. He was dressed in his pajamas, even though the rest of them had their day clothes on. She quickly moved on to the boy at the head of the table. His soft black hair, his amber eyes, looking down at his plate of food that he picked at. Katara's face flushed red, although she didn't think it would affect her this much. She turned her face down, to watch Momo play with the ball of air Aang was bending.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, Katara!" Aang said cheerfully. Too cheerfully. Katara's head still hurt after the soiree last night. She probably had a little too much cactus juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning," she murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki nudged her, and mouthed the words, "Be nice." Katara was confused; "Aren't I being nice enough? It's 7 AM," she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could say anything, Sokka spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to raise a toast to my beautiful girlfriend, Suki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki's face flushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for everything, especially for saving our asses last night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara laughed, the memories coming back to her, and flushing out any other thoughts she may have had the previous night. She still kept her eyes away from Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Last night, at the soiree, while Katara walked around in a daze, Suki was the one who directed her to her room and managed to calm down the advisors to Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had gone to bed after that. Or at least she assumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she lifted her face up to watch the rest of the table, blocking out any blush, she was shocked to find Zuko's eyes looking right at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit," she thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, all the thoughts came back to her. His soft, black hair. His red crimson lips. “Maybe I didn’t just dream about his abs,” she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her gaze shifts to the girl seated next to Zuko, and her downturned eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She suddenly remembers the fight Mai and Zuko had last night, when the advisors started to yell at them. Mai poked Zuko's chest with her pale slender finger, spoke in a plain voice about how done she was with him and how much he had to drink at that point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara wasn't sure what the beautiful girl was doing here now, but she shrugged it off, even if it did make things more awkward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her mind moves to the events of the night before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Katara shut the door behind her, and Suki had made her way down the hallway, someone knocked on her door again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a second," she had said, before sauntering towards the door to open it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There he was, standing tall. His broad chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his arm muscles were pulsing, shining in the moonlight from the hallway window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, she let him in. Before she knew it, their lips touched, and then he was pushing her onto the large bed.She made way for him on the broad mattress, and he climbed on top of her. He pinned her arms down, and Katara gasped. He placed kisses on her neck, moved his way down while slowly removing her blue dress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko," she gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh," his voice was stern, and it turned her on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he took off his official Fire Nation robes, leaving her with the image of his long dick, she gasped again, softer this time. He smirked in the darkness, and entered her slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Katara remembered the beautiful girl he was fighting with. What would Mai do if she found them like this? She’d probably slice Zuko into a thousand pieces, with her long pointed nails if not her knives. Katara wondered what it would be like to see Mai cry, see her dark mascara and eyeliner run down her soft, pale cheeks. She teared up just thinking about seeing the non-emotional girl finally show some feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pushed Zuko off her. “Mai,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re done,” he assured her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” she said, pointing to the door. He nodded, hanging his head in shame, not even bothering to pick up his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back at the breakfast table, Katara’s face blushed even harder, thinking about him. “Does he remember it too?” she wondered. She hung her head, and ignored Suki when she started laughing at her embarrassment. Zuko started to cringe, too, but it was overshadowed by Aang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to go meditate,” he said cheerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One by one, they all left Zuko and Katara at the table, eyes focused on the red tablecloth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” he said finally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t be together, they knew that. Mai and Aang already had their hearts, and Katara started to cry at the thought. She would never be able to see him again, and his rock hard abs. Right now, she didn’t want to even see his piercing eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran out of the room, and started to pack her bags. Later, she left on a boat for her home, crying her eyes out on the lower deck the whole time. She watched the moon as they arrived at the dock of the Southern Water Tribe, and sighed. She didn’t want this, she knew that. She didn’t want to see Aang or Mai cry, she didn’t want the drama of soirees. Stepping onto the cool ice of the South Pole, she sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>